


What happened after John pulled rank at Baskeville

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sherlock Has a Military Kink, romantic confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because really who wouldn't be turned on by one John Hamish Watson pulling rank</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened after John pulled rank at Baskeville

John eventually got over having his coffee drugged, really he didn't know why he put up with Sherlock half the time but after being a great big manic git he turned around and said stuff like " I don't have friends. I only have one", and "You are a conductor of light" So really what could he do? He thought everything had gone back to normal but then he started to notice little things about Sherlock that were odd.(Aside from the usual Sherlock oddness). Sometimes he would catch Sherlock staring at him as if he had never seen him before, it was rather unnerving especially since it made John aware of how Sherlock's eyes looked like the sea after a storm or just how prominent his cheekbones were. Sherlock started putting distance between them when he sat on the couch with John to watch crap telly. John just ignores it like he does the little moments of attraction and the little voice in his head that says he will never get along with a woman as well as he does Sherlock.

Then they get caught in the rain while chasing a jewel thief. They manage to catch the guy and are now back at the flat completely soaked to the bone. John starts to unbutton his shirt when he suddenly looks up at Sherlock. The look on his face his predatory.  
"Sherlock, what?"- his next words are cut off by Sherlock's mouth. Suddenly that little voice that whispers about what a good couple Sherlock and he would make is screaming YES YES THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! Before he can get into it Sherlock stops kissing him.

"I am sorry John I should not have done that but seeing you like this and wanting you all this time something finally just snapped I'm sorry I-"

"Shut up Sherlock. Kiss me again and that's an order."

"Oh, oh yes John, command me, do you have any idea what you pulling rank at Baskeville did to me? I wanted to jump you right then put the Work always comes first. Nothing mattered but the Work until I met you."

Part of John's brain is screaming what the hell John Watson you are not gay, the other part of his brain is screaming Yes and only I did that to him and finally!  
"You like that do you? Well I am ordering you to the bedroom, now and if you aren't naked by the time I get there, there will be consequences!"

"Yes sir!" Sherlock answers breathing heavy before sprinting to John's bedroom.

John stops thinking and just feels. He walks into the room and there is Sherlock sprawled out naked on his bed. He strips himself before crawling a top Sherlock.

"How does a man have a neck as beautiful as you? Like a swan's, he bites Sherlock's adam apple ghosting kisses down his throat and belly. "God Sherlock even your cock is perfect. Brilliant, fantastic."  
He had given a few blow jobs in his army days out of desperation but he intended to take his time with this. He had Sherlock writhing and cursing, he didn't think he had ever heard the man curse.

"John, John, I need you inside me!"

After some prep and adjustment John buried himself inside Sherlock, in that moment he knew he was gone. There would never be anyone else for him but Sherlock Holmes. After that he didn't think about anything he just felt.

Exhausted and content he turned to Sherlock, "Sherlock I love you."  
"I love you too John."  
Before fading into sleep he thought, I should pull rank more often.


End file.
